Poison In My Bones
by jadedleopard
Summary: Jeremy/Tyler/Caroline drabblish series showing the beginning of their relationship through the end.  Made as part of a fic mix for tvrealm Big Bang. Warnings for offscreen character death, mild breathplay and complete noobish writing.
1. Animal I've Become

**Subject:** _Jeremy/Tyler/Caroline_

**Title:**_ Poison In My Bones (I Can't Escape)_

**Warnings:**_ light breathplay, off screen character death, bad writing :D_

**Notes:** _As much as I love this ship I just don't see a happy ever after in the long term. So, just an fyi, not all hugs and puppies. AU starting mid-season 2 ish, pretty much ignoring the whole hybrid/moonstone plot lines. Also as a side note, it has literally been 15 years since I've tried to write something, con crit welcomed with open arms._

**Disclaimer:** _ Vampire Diaries is the property of L.J. Smith, the CW, Alloy Entertainment. I am merely borrowing it for a bit of fun._

xXxXx

Caroline held Tyler tight as he groaned in pain, and she thought back to her fear and confusion that day in the hospital. She promised herself that she would always be there for him during his changes because no one should have to go through this alone.

As Tyler whimpered again she leaned down and kissed his forehead whispering "Everything will be okay, I'm not going anywhere." As his groans and whimpers turned into gasps and screams she continued to hold him and stroke his hair while repeating that everything would be okay. Even as she backed out the door while he shouted at her to leave with glowing gold eyes and wolf like fangs she continued to reassure him that everything would be okay.


	2. Roll To Me

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!"

Tyler pushed down his rising jealousy as he thought over Caroline's words the night before. Just who had been kissing her he wondered and why had she pulled away so suddenly after seeming to reciprocate? He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice Jeremy sit down across from him until he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just..." he paused trying to figure out how to explain. Jeremy just reached out and lightly rested his hand on his wrist. He looked up at Jeremy smiling at him and he could feel himself smiling in return.


	3. Apple Candy

Caroline had spent most of the morning covertly watching Tyler and Jeremy at the Grill. She mentally took note of the casual touches and sly glances when they thought no one was looking.

"This is it," she muttered to herself as she stood and made her way over to the pair. She took their lack of surprise to mean she hadn't been quite as subtle as she thought. "Okay, so you guys are sleeping together, right?" she asked biting back a giggle when Tyler started coughing on his freshly inhaled soda. Jeremy just stared at her like she was speaking another language. She waited for one of them to answer her, but the looks they were giving her told her she wasn't getting anything that way.

"Well if you are, and you totally should be if you're not, I want in next time," she said with a bright smile. With that out of the way, she gave a little wave and walked away, her smile turning into a smirk as she heard Jeremy ask Tyler if he had any idea what the hell had just happened.


	4. Promise

Jeremy was walking down the hall at school when he felt, more then saw, Caroline start walking beside him.

"So now neither of you will talk to me," she pouted linking her arm with his. "Was my suggestion so terrible? I mean if I was really trying for a one night stand I could have just compelled you into it." Jeremy felt his blood run cold at the such a casual mention of compulsion. "Not that I would, mind you, I remember what it was like when Damon did that to me, but you could at least think about it." She continued ignoring the way she had to pull on him to keep him walking with her.

"Who says we aren't?" Jeremy asked before remembering he and Tyler had decided they needed to figure out what they were before inviting someone else into it.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed before leaning over and pecking him on his cheek. "I meant what I said about the compulsion though, you don't need to worry about me doing that to you. Scout's honor." she said making the little hand gesture as she skipped away toward her next class.


	5. Count On Me

Tyler found them under one the large trees out behind the football field. Caroline sat between Jeremy's legs and she leaned back against him as they watched him walked up and dropped down next to them.

"So apparently some 'loser stoner' was making eyes at my girl over by the football field and I'm supposed to 'do something about it'" Tyler stated with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look at Jeremy.

"Finders keepers," Jeremy smirked as he pulled his arms tighter around Caroline's waist.

"Ooh, does this mean you're going to fight to win my affection?" Caroline asked laughing. "Because I would be okay with that."

"I don't know," Tyler replied leaning in and kissing her. "Maybe I should be fighting you for his affections," he continued as he pulled away from her and toward Jeremy. "Might actually get a fair fight that way."

"Bring it," Jeremy replied grabbing a handful of Tyler's shirt. "I can take anything you could dish out," he said with a smirk before pulling Tyler into a kiss.


	6. Beware Wolf

Jeremy hit the wall with a harsh thud, one Caroline's hands around his neck and the other pushing up under his shirt.

"Caught you," she whispered seductively.

Had he been able to breathe he would've informed her he hadn't realized he was being chased, but it really seemed less important the more her hand roamed. Had she been human he might've worried about the bruises he was sure tohave left on her hips as he pulled her flush against him. Caroline eased up on his throat and pushed head to side as she licked up the side of his neck. His groan turned into a gasp as he felt teeth clamp down. He started slightly when his hands were pulled roughly from Caroline's hips and pinned to the wall, he wondered just how long Tyler had been there, pressed against Caroline's back.

Everything blurred around him and the next thing he knew he was lying on a bed watching Caroline and Tyler play for dominance. A huge grin stretched across his face as realized who ever won this little display, tonight would surely be fun times for the human member of the group.


	7. Wonder

Tyler pulled the chains out of Jeremy's hands with a growl.

"Why can't I help? All it would take is one nip and Caroline would be gone for good. You could rip my throat out and I'd be right as rain in a few hours!" Jeremy demanded as he stepped into Tyler's path. Tyler just glared at him nostrils flaring slightly. "Oh right, sorry just another 'Tyler and Caroline' thing," he drawled. "So sorry, don't let me get your way," he continued as he turned and stomped out.

Jeremy didn't know why it bothered him so much that they chose to do this together every full moon, but it did. As he started to wonder if maybe it would just be better for everyone of he just left for good, Caroline walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She rocked side to side a few times before circling around to his front and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling away she smiled at him and as he smiled back he remembered why chose to stay.


	8. Never Say Never

"Spend forever with me," sighed Caroline as she snuggled up against his chest.

Jeremy laughed lightly before replying, "I thought that was what we were already doing?"

Caroline ran her fingers down his bare chest and said, "no really, spend forever with me." Sighing Jeremy looked toward the door as if to summon Tyler in to save him turning down eternity with her.

"You're never going to say yes are you?" she asked as she looked up at him. Running his fingers through her hair he gave her a sad smile as he whispered a soft no, knowing he will never be able to and that it will eventually destroy them.


	9. Rolling In The Deep

"You don't think I notice the looks and silences when we go out?" Caroline demanded as she stomped through the door. Jeremy reached out as if to comfort her but she slapped his hand away. "I just don't think I can handle this anymore," she said.

"You can't mean that" Tyler said with a hurt look. This wasn't a new subject but he had a sinking feeling that she really meant it this time. He watched as she swiped at her face with the back of her hand before meeting his eyes and he just knew. Desperately he looked to Jeremy, but all he saw there was weary sadness, and in that moment he felt his heart break.


	10. Home

Caroline sighed as she looked over Mystic Falls. It had been twenty odd years since she had last seen it and it had changed so much and so little at the same time. She could just make out the roof of the boarding house through the trees in the distance. She spared a moment to wonder what Damon was up to before focusing back on her reason for coming back. She promised Tyler she wouldn't leave him to deal with everything all on his own and had meant it, at the time. She had always meant to come back, and now it was too late. Taking a deep breath she walked confidently into the cemetery and over to the Lockwood family plot. Running her fingers over the name Tyler Lockwood she finally let the tears she had been holding in fall.


End file.
